Shizuru Puts a Donk on It
by water mixed flame
Summary: Natsuki is stuck at a Talent Show she thinks is lame until she sees something that will scar her mind forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or the song used!**

?

**WARNING: RANDOMNESS Ahead!**

?

**A/N**: It would be best if you listen to the song 'Put a Donk on It' by Blackout Crew before reading this or while reading this, whichever you choose so it'll be easier to understand/read.

Please Enjoy.

?

Shizuru Puts a Donk on It

?

Natsuki glowered as she sat stiffly in the school's large auditorium's cushioned chairs wondering why she was even here in the first place. Looking around, she sighed, wincing when the flaming haired Mai and everyone else in the packed auditorium cheered loudly after another performer was done with some stupid act the blunette ignored before leaving the stage.

"Man this is stupid," she grumbled, crossing her jeaned legs.

"Oh come on," Nao smirked, leaning over the seat between her and Mai, "don't be like that mutt," she slung an arm over Natsuki's shoulder.

With a growl, and menacingly glowing emerald eyes, Natsuki slapped the shoulder length, ruby haired girl's arm away, "Why are you here anyway?"

Nao's lips split into a chesire cat grin, her lime green eyes sparkling as she whispered in the blunette's ear, "To see you suffer on your date with that block-head."

Natsuki sighed and rubbed her temple, hissing, "It's not a date, spider."

Nao rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you just felt sorry for the idiot, and said you'd go out with him in order to avoid the psycho kaicho, right?"

Natsuki blushed, remembering that failed moment of her life, "Shut up, the yes slipped out and I wasn't avoiding Shizuru," emerald eyes saddened as the clear image of Shizuru's devastating reaction replayed as though it happened just yesterday.

"Right," the red head's voice fell flat before picking up cheerfully, "But hey, look at the bright side, at least she's been avoiding you for the past two weeks, or so."

"It's almost been a damn month," Natsuki whimpered, burying her face in her hands, mumbling self- pitying things to herself.

Nao just shrugged, smacking the tall, lanky, and very oblivious blushing boy besides the blunette, "Oi, Takeda!"

Takeda whipped his head around to look at Nao, his tan face drawn in confusion, as he rubbed the back of his head, "What do you want?"

Nao scowled deeply and glared at the boy, pointing at a shaking Natsuki off in her little world and yelled unabashedly drawing others' attentions, "You JERK!" she yelled, causing him to flinch and slowly back away as the red head advanced on him, "I can't believe what you did to her! And you call yourself a man!"

Takeda gulped down a large lump in his throat, trembling as he fell out of his seat, surprised and mocking whispers floating around him, filling his head, "What did I do?" he all but squeaked out.

Nao glared and leaned over the chair, "She," she pointed at Natsuki who had her knees drawn up with her head buried in them, "took one look at your ugly face and busted out crying!"

Takeda's mouth fell open, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Exactly!" Nao exclaimed, "And then you dare refuse to let me sit next to my _best friend _to comfort her?" she strained the last part.

"I didn't say anything like that!" he shouted in defense, waving his arms in front of him.

"Then trade spaces with me, you idiot," Nao replied casually, rolling her mirthfully glinting lime green eyes.

Takeda nodded, letting Nao hop over the seat, stomping him in a forbidden place before he was heaved over the seat to the other aile by several students who witnessed the whole exchange, never to be seen again.

"Man, that was fun," Nao laughed cheerfully, slapping Natsuki on the back.

Jolting up in shock, Natsuki yelped, "Nao!"

"That's the name, mutt," the red head rolled her eyes, "don't wear it out."

"That was lame," emerald eyed biker muttered.

"Coming from you, that's the worst insult I've ever received in my life."

"Whatever," Natsuki mumbled before blinking and asking, "Where's Takeda?"

Nao looked at her incredulously, "Wow, you're slow."

Natsuki's face flushed, "Oh shut up!"

Nao shrugged with a grin and said, "Well, since you're so worried. Takeda's in his happy place right now."

Natsuki stared blankly at the red head, "I don't want to know do I?"

Nao's grin grew wider, her eyes sparkling in mischief, "No, no you don't. But, if you _really_ want to hear it, I _could_ tell you."

Natsuki slowly looked away, "Save it, the last act is finally ready. Then I can get the heck out of here."

Mai, who was oblivious to what happened just moments ago because she was too busy arguing with Mikoto and way to absorbed in Reito turned and beamed, "I can't wait to see last performance!"

Nao sighed, shaking her head, "Then shut it and watch," she pointed to the stage, as the announcer left and curtain began to rise.

At first Natsuki was bored out of her mind, her face like a blank slate as the large, velvet curtain rose. But, the higher the curtain rose, the larger her eyes grew, and the larger her eyes grew the further her jaw dropped.

"What. The,"

"Heck?" Nao finished for her, equally stunned, before shaking it off and grinning, "Well mutt, this is going to be _very entertaining_."

Natsuki blinked, shivering uncontrollably, "You don't have to say it in such a sleazy voice."

"Hey, can't be helped, just look at all the poles, and if I'm not mistaken, if you squint your eyes you can see that psycho, tea-addict front in center wearing some kind of trench coat."

Natsuk leaned forward and squinted her eyes, paling at the sight, "Damn, I hate it when you're right. I was hoping it was some kind of illusion," she then blinked, her eyebrows raising, "What the heck is Miyu doing at those turntables and stuff?"

"Her dream is to become a DJ," Nao said bluntly.

Natsuki looked at her in disbelief, "You're joking right?"

Nao's eyebrow rose, "Damn, you are so gullible."

"Shut up."

Nao shook her head, "I will as soon as you tell me why the heck Mai's runt of a brother is there with a guitar."

The two looked towards the busty, flaming haired girl who shrugged, "I don't know, but it explains why he never visited me the past month."

The conversation was cut as Takumi sat on one of the stereos, strumming his guitar with Tate by across from him, leaning on a pole, mic in his hand, nodding his head to the catchy tune and saying in a weird accent, "_Yeah, yeah it's sick that, yeah that's good_."

Tate then shook his head, holding up his hand and saying, "_Wait hold on a minute, pull it up, stop_," causing Takumi to stop and look at the two tone haired man, "_You know what you wanna do with that right_?" Tate asked with a grin, that made the hair stand on the back of Natsuki's neck in warning, a frigid blast of air rushing over her as he said, "_You wanna put a bangin' donk on it_!"

To Natsuki, it was as if the world suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Her jaw dropped for the umpteenth time with her mouth dry, and nothing coming out as her emerald eyes widened incredulously. He ears could barely hear the loud, rocking beat Miyu struck up on her turntable, her silver hair shining different colors as party lights flashed throughout the dark auditorium.

She did, however, hear the chorus of gasps coming from all around her and Nao's hysterical laugher from besides her as her one and only crush, Shizuru Fujino stripped of her coat to show a rather…_revealing_ outfit before 'dancing'.

Tate snickered at the crowd's bug eyes and fly catching mouths as he stared at a mirthful and mischievous Shizuru saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah thats sick. That is sick! I can definitely drop to that one, all we need now is like a hook line. You know what I've got actually the perfect one."

Much to Mai's and Natsuki's utmost dismay, and Nao's ever growing entertainment as she clutched her smarting gut from her peals of laughter, Tate joined Shizuru in 'dancing'.

"Baseline!" he shouted, starting his unique version of breakdancing as Shizuru busted out a mind blowing move with the pole, "_Put a donk on it._. "Tate looked at Takumi and smirked, "_Ayy, that's good that Takumi!_" laughing strangely and shouting, "_Sick_!" before Shizuru slipped besides him, the two going into a choreographed move when her repeatied, "_Baseline! _

Electro!  
Put a donk on it.

Techno!  
Put a donk on it

_Put a donk on it._

Electro!  
Put a donk on it.

Techno!  
Put a donk on it.

_Donk d-donk donk donk donk_."

Natsuki could barely breathe, her face flushing as Shizuru's glowing crimson eyes suddenly locked onto her with a wink before she went back to her pole with Tate rapping, "_Covers goin' sick tonight,  
I'm like superman without kryptonite,  
phat as hell without cellulite,  
and I look well sick in a U.V light,  
speakin' of sick that's me on the mic,  
and if you don't like it get on ya bike,  
pack ya bags and get out my sight,  
otherwise its left right left goodnight,_

Mic controller,  
lyric amova,  
rhymes that im comin so quick like a soldier,  
so ya better know my name is Cover,  
if you wanna test me ya better not go there,  
if you go there ya gonna get messed up,  
and have a face on you like a broken clock,  
as I'm comin' you better get runnin',  
you better get gone or your gonna get dun in."

Shizuru came from behind Tate, snatching the mike from the golden eyed teen to shock everyone again as she swiftly picked up where he left off, "_I'm back, with professional status,  
the greatest mc that's likely to make this,  
take this mic and use it against yuz,  
other mc's just aint the same as,  
this kids been livin the dream,  
been glued to the mic since I was 13,  
get in my way and you will start see,  
what life is like on a life support machine._

Thou shall not mess with this kid  
A twisted misfit who joined the hit list  
Its simple  
A baby born gifted nothing but lyrics when pens are lifted  
Raw talent makes me so sickness  
Rhyming ability o so decievein  
this recipe for your evenin  
Dowie mcÂ's inside he aint leavin."

Tossing it back to Tate, the brunette and two toned teen began their choreographed dance again.

"_Baseline! _

_Put a donk on it._

Electro!  
Put a donk on it.

Techno!  
Put a donk on it.

_Baseline! Put a donk on it._

Electro!  
Put a donk on it.

Techno!  
Put a donk on it.

_Donk d-donk donk donk donk_."

Shizuru flittered around the stage, all eyes on her, following her like dogs following a treat dangling right in front of their noses, 'dancing' as Tate finished off their performance.

"_Action is my distraction,  
reaction is interaction,  
clearly, dearly, really, see  
This mc may legally,  
commited never districted,  
convicted never restricted,  
respected hating the quiet,  
inspected making the riot,  
shirty, flirty, dirty, G  
pouty, louty, shout easy  
May Kay is observent,  
making the nation my servant,  
so rent a venger surrender  
The manly family not tender  
What In Manchester forever  
Insult us ill ever."_

The song ended, leaving the auditorium in an almost stunned silence with Nao still laughing hard, wiping tears from her eyes before shooting to her feet, wildly clapping and whistling while the ones on stage bowed with Takumi blushing, Tate and Shizuru grinning, and Miyu not reacting at all before leaving.

"Man!" Nao exclaimed as she fell back in her seat, breathing hard, "Shizuru should've been a pole dancer instead of the head of the Student Council, cuz' that's no way for a proper lady to move during a freaking _talent show_!"

Natsuki didn't know what to say, her brain numb and failing to think of anything other than, "What the heck was that?"

Nao shook her head with a laugh, standing up and leaving the still shell-shocked audience, "That, my dear mutt, was the greatest show ever," suddenly, the red-head stopped, glancing over her shoulder and shouting, "Oh, and you better court Shizuru before someone else does, because from what I saw, she _so _was trying to seduce you the whole time! Especially with the whole 'come hither Natsuki' look she gave you."

And with a single chirp from a cricket, Natsuki experienced her first running of the bulls event, never remembering a time she ran as fast as she did, trying to get to Shizuru before anyone else.

?

**The End**

?

**Song Used: **

**Blackout Crew- Put a Donk on It**

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing this, and I didn't use the entire song. Anyway, this is my second Mai-Hime fic, but my first one at humor, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it wasn't my best fic, but I at least hope it brightened your day. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and have a good day/night/ morning/ whatever. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Laters.

P.S.: If there are any questions, I'll try to answer them. Thanks again.


End file.
